


Apologies

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Category: Rent
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings don't exactly come easy to Mark, but that's not always good enough for April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

"April."

"Hmm?"

Mark takes a breath. Apologies don't come easily to him. _Feelings_ don't exactly come easily to him, not articulated and set out for the world - or one girl who means the world - to see.

"I really am sorry-"

"Don't apologize," she says, even as she turns away. "It's okay."

"April, it's not." He sits down carefully next to her. "I was out of line."

She closes her eyes, leans her head back against the couch, and Mark knows that look. She's not going to talk, so he just leans over and kisses her, gently, and she kisses back.


End file.
